1. Field of the Invention
A foam-formed nonlaminated stratified paper tissue includes a first layer of foam-formed bulky anfractuous fiber blend and unitary therewith a second layer of foam-formed fiber blend. The first and second layers form a lower density tissue having high bulk with enhanced softness as compared to a tissue of equal strength and basis weight not having a layer of bulky anfractuous fiber blend.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hithertofore, paper tissues have been constructed of fiber blend material. Normally, the tissues are through-air-dried in order to provide a tissue having a low density with both high bulk and high softness.
Through-air-drying is an expensive process which adds to the cost of manufacturing the tissue. An absorbent paper tissue having blended fibers which includes a first layer of foam-formed bulky anfractuous fiber blend together with a second layer of foam-formed fiber blend formed unitary with the first layer for producing a nonlaminated stratified paper tissue having a lower density with high bulk which enhances both softness and caliper of the paper tissue as compared to a tissue of equal strength not having a layer of bulky anfractuous fiber blend has not hithertofore been developed.